


Tiny Heartbeats

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wouldn't be a possibility if it wasn't for Melissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Heartbeats

The whoosh of two tiny heartbeats brought the men's attention to the screen besides Melissa McCall. Hands were held tightly together as they glanced at the images of their sons. Soon they would be fathers again. There on the screen was an black and white image of their two little miracles; who wouldn't have been a possibility if it hadn't been for Melissa. 

John honestly never expected for Chris to come into his life and literally turn it upside down. After his wife's death, he believed he was happy with it being just him and Stiles in their empty house filled with memories. It wasn't until Chris kissed him that John even realized that he had just been lying to himself. Their courtship had been a bit of a whirlwind but they both knew what they wanted. They might have had to face Allison's disapproval and Stiles' well meaning jokes; but here they were married to the person they loved the most. Now after two years of marriage, they had two more children on the way and the men couldn't be happier.

They might have been worried about Melissa's age when they first asked her to be their surrogate but they didn't want anyone else to be their babies' mother. She had been there for them when others weren't. She had helped John understand the whole werewolf situation and tried to make Allison see reason when it came to her father's happiness. There was no one else like her and the two men felt honored when she said yes to their request. 

The pregnancy wasn't always easy on her but Melissa would do anything for her two best friends. So when the doctors announced that the babies were healthy, she smiled as the two men kissed her cheeks. These babies would be blessed with fathers that loved them and would always tell them just how special they were. Yes, these two boys would be luckiest babies in the world and Melissa was glad that she had a part in bring them into John and Chris' lives.


End file.
